


Мечты должны сбываться

by Keishiko, Set



Series: Слишком много совпадений [2]
Category: Hulk (2003), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк терпеть не может Капитана Америку, но увы, они работают в одной команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечты должны сбываться

Тони невзлюбил Капитана Америку с первого взгляда.  
Потому что, честно, о чём думал Фьюри? Взять одного из своих людей, этакого эталонного агента Щ.И.Т.а — здорового, накачанного, готового служить и защищать и беспрекословно подчиняющегося приказам, словно у него в спинной мозг вшит чип дистанционного управления, и ожидать, что остальные Мстители будут беспрекословно подчиняться его распоряжениям. Ах да, «накачанного» — в смысле, сывороткой. Тони слышал о знаменитом эксперименте, удавшемся впервые за более чем полсотни лет, а что не слышал — узнал из базы данных Щ.И.Т.а. Сыворотка доктора Эрскина. Трижды испытанная. Результат первого испытания свихнулся прямо в процессе; второе провалилось — подопытный кролик не выдержал воздействия и эксперимент благоразумно прервали, памятуя о предыдущем печальном опыте; и вот вам, пожалуйста, результат третьего выпячивает из-под маски квадратную челюсть и требует от Тони работать в команде. Какая, к чёрту, команда? Ему что, не рассказали, кто такой Тони Старк?  
Брюс сочувственно выслушивал его брюзжание, потягивал чай и убеждал Тони относиться к Капитану Америке как к простому человеку, делающему свою работу. Брюс вообще как-то очень быстро нашёл с Капитаном общий язык, что было чертовски странно, учитывая обоснованную подозрительность доктора Беннера по отношению ко всем военным организациям, будь то армия или Щ.И.Т. Однако с Капитаном Америкой он вёл себя искренне дружелюбно, а не просто вежливо. Святой Брюс. Интересно, вспоминал ли он, что во всех его бедах виновата та же самая сыворотка, которая сделала Капитана Америку суперсолдатом? Досадовал ли? Злился? Сколько Тони ни приглядывался, ничего подобного он не замечал, но Брюс всегда умел скрывать свои чувства. Все эти тренинги по подавлению гнева и так далее.

 

После того, как Тор отбыл в Асгард, держа за шкирку надёжно упакованного в наручники Локи, и полуразрушенный Нью-Йорк начал понемногу приходить в себя, Тони подумал хорошенько и пригласил Мстителей в свою башню. Согласились все, кроме Капитана. Тони вздохнул с облегчением и не стал повторять приглашение, боже упаси. Ему хватало других проблем.  
Всего лишь три дня спустя его настиг телефонный звонок.  
— Вы поступаете неблагоразумно, мистер Старк.  
Голос Тони узнал сразу. Можно было сказать, что он ждал этого звонка — особенно если учесть, что когда-то первым нашёл абонента и не упустил возможности поглумиться над ним. Сдержанно поглумиться, практически невинно, но всё же.  
— Генерал Росс. Какой сюрприз. Вы решили поздравить нас с успехом?  
— Я решил предупредить вас. Вы играете с огнём, мистер Старк.  
— Да я всю сознательную жизнь только этим и занимаюсь, — Тони откинулся в кресле и подмигнул вошедшей в кабинет Пеппер. — Скажите что-нибудь новенькое.  
— Вы поселили монстра в свою башню — как вы думаете, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем он разнесёт её на куски?  
— Как хорошо, что это моя башня, и я могу не беспокоиться о том, что с ней случится. Потому что если кто-то её разнесёт — а это, скорее всего, буду я сам, — я, чёрт возьми, просто построю новую. Маленькие преимущества большого состояния. Жаль, что они вам недоступны.  
— Мистер Старк, я надеялся, что вы благоразумный человек.  
Пеппер вопросительно взглянула на Тони, и он глазами сделал ей знак остаться.  
— Благоразумный, — кивнул Тони, — это да. А ещё я Мститель. Знаете, кто это? Давайте освежу вашу память. Это такие крутые ребята, которые надрали задницы армии пришельцев. Вы её видели, эту армию? Наверняка видели, там вертелась куча журналистов. Так вот, если мы справились с ними, неужели вы думаете, что мы испугаемся вас?  
— Очень жаль, — сдержанно ответил генерал. — Всего доброго, мистер Старк.  
И отключил связь. Жаль. Тони только начал входить во вкус.  
— Тебе кто-то угрожает? — осторожно спросила Пеппер, подходя ближе. Тони обнял её за талию и притянул к себе, на ручку кресла.  
— Смотри, — парой кликов мышки он вывел на экран изображение. — Знакомое лицо?  
— Где-то видела…  
— Генерал Росс, — Тони почувствовал, как Пеппер напряглась под его рукой. — И видела, и слышала, верно?  
— Тот самый? Что он от тебя хотел?  
— Чтобы я сдал ему Брюса. Док здорово засветился во время нашей вечеринки с читаури. К счастью, СМИ постарались показать Халка в самом выгодном свете, он теперь защитник Америки и кумир детишек дошкольного возраста, поэтому так просто Росс до него не доберётся.  
Пеппер понимающе улыбнулась.  
— А в Башне кроме Брюса живут ещё Железный Человек и два агента Щ.И.Т.а, которые шутя справятся с любой армией.  
— Не забудь Джарвиса. Даже я не стал бы связываться с Джарвисом.  
— Тем не менее, вы делаете это на протяжении уже двадцати семи лет, сэр.  
— Видишь? — страшным шёпотом поделился Тони. — У него всё под контролем!  
Пеппер рассмеялась.  
— Тебе стоило пригласить сюда ещё и Капитана Америку. Тогда Щ.И.Т. был бы вдвойне заинтересован, чтобы никто чужой не проник в Башню.  
Как обычно, при упоминании Капитана у Тони резко испортилось настроение.  
— Я предлагал, он отказался, — буркнул он. — Что мне, уговаривать его, что ли?  
— «Я тебя терпеть не могу, но так и быть, можешь спать на коврике под дверью», — передразнила его Пеппер. — Серьёзно, Тони, что тебе стоит ещё раз предложить ему это? Вежливо.  
Тони с подозрением уставился на неё.  
— Пеппер. Признайся честно. Кто из наших пиарщиков…  
— Родригес, — с достоинством ответила та, — но за Брюса я тоже беспокоюсь. Так что возьми телефон и позвони.  
— Деспот и тиран.  
— Именно за это ты платишь мне зарплату.  
Когда Капитан Америка ответил на звонок, голос у него был хрипловатый и слегка задыхающийся.  
— Привет, Кэп. Надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от чего-то слишком увлекательного?  
— Я в спортзале. Добрый день, Старк.  
— Надо же, а дышишь так, словно… ладно, не бери в голову. Я тут подумал и решил повторить своё приглашение. На всякий случай, вдруг тебе уже надоело в Щ.И.Т.е. Что скажешь?  
Капитан несколько секунд молчал. Наверное, пытался понять причины такого внезапного дружелюбия Старка.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — наконец ответил он, — но я действительно предпочитаю оставаться здесь.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Надумаешь — звони. Пока! — Тони быстро сбросил звонок и повернулся к Пеппер. — Видишь? Он не хочет!  
Та только вздохнула.  
— Не уверена, что оно прозвучало искренне, но ладно. Попытка засчитана.  
Дождавшись, пока умилостивленная малой жертвой Пеппер покинет кабинет, Тони ещё раз прокрутил запись своего разговора с генералом, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.  
— Джарвис, мне нужен максимум информации по Россу. Где находится, с кем встречается, как перемещается. Сколько людей у него в подчинении, чем заняты. Городские видеокамеры тоже используй. Если он находится ближе мили от Башни, я хочу знать об этом немедленно.  
— Понял, сэр.  
— Брюсу ни слова.  
— Разумеется, сэр.

 

Мир и покой после нападения читаури длились недолго. Инициалива «Мстители» задумывалась как постоянный, долгосрочный проект, и Фьюри не собирался давать своим супергероям слишком много воли — ищи их потом по всему миру. Именно поэтому не прошло и месяца, как Мстители в полном сборе сидели в одном из конференц-залов Трискелиона и наблюдали, как на большом, почти во всю стену экране в очень плохого качества записи один (прописью: один) человек разносит базу Щ.И.Т.а в Бостоне.  
И делает это настолько вдохновенно, что Тони аж засмотрелся.  
— Личность не идентифицирована, — Фьюри, сидевший во главе стола, был мрачнее тучи. — Откуда появился — неизвестно. Единственное, что мы точно можем сказать, — объект обладает большой физической силой.  
В подтверждение его слов человек на экране выломал бронированную дверь и небрежно отбросил её в сторону, словно кусок картона.  
— У него что-то с лицом, — сказала Наташа, напряжённо вглядываясь в экран. — Можно ещё раз, с начала седьмой минуты?  
Изображение дёрнулось, и человек в камуфляже снова побежал вдоль стены, затем поднял голову, разглядывая камеру.  
— Последствия травмы? — предположил Брюс. — Похоже на парализованный нерв.  
— Это не лицо, — первым сообразил Клинт. — Это маска.  
— Точно.  
— А когда-то злодеи одевали маски Микки-Мауса, — задумчиво сообщил Тони. — Или президента Америки. Кстати, Кэп, а ведь прикольно было бы, если бы…  
— Старк, если кто-то ограбит банк в костюме Капитана Америки, я буду знать, что это твоя идея, — перебил его полковник Фьюри. — Да, это маска. По словам свидетелей, от настоящего лица она практически неотличима.  
— А вы не сказали нам об этом, потому что хотели посмотреть, догадаемся ли мы сами?  
— Вы же догадались, — невозмутимо отбил выпад Фьюри.  
Тем временем человек в маске взмахнул рукой — и запись оборвалась.  
— Дальше он отключил камеры наблюдения, заблокировал двери и уничтожил охрану во внутренних помещениях. В одиночку и без оружия, если не считать подручные предметы. Персонал почти не пострадал. По-видимому, ему нужна была информация. Какая именно, сейчас выясняется.  
— А разве это… — начал было Брюс, но замолчал. Фьюри бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Мы не знаем, кто этот человек и где его искать. Мстители должны быть в боевой готовности, чтобы в случае повторного нападения успеть перехватить его прежде, чем он скроется.  
Мстители уныло закивали. Кроме Капитана — тот наверняка кивал с энтузиазмом, только за маской было не разобрать. Тони между тем встретился глазами с Наташей и понял, что им пришло в голову одно и то же.  
Фьюри был уверен в повторном нападении, а значит, чокнутый коммандос не нашёл то, что искал. И Тони голову был готов дать на отсечение, что хитрая сволочь Ник знает, что именно он искал. И подстроит ловушку.  
Ладно. Видели глаза, кого выбирали. Если Фьюри так хочет строить из себя святую невинность — пусть его. Хотя потом надо будет выяснить, что за секреты Щ.И.Т.а привлекли внимание чокнутого. Вдруг окажется что-то интересное?  
— Пока что это всё. Капитан?  
— Прошу всех быть на связи, — выдал ценную инструкцию Капитан Америка. — Когда он появится снова, у нас будет мало времени.  
— Да, мой капитан, — изобразил салют Тони. Клинт сдавленно хихикнул. Патриотический символ всея Америки даже не поморщился, и Тони с огорчением констатировал, что у Капитана, похоже, начал вырабатываться иммунитет.

Напавшего на базу Щ.И.Т.а парня Тони выбросил из головы ещё прежде, чем за ним закрылись двери Трискелиона. Это пусть бойскауты-переростки бдят во имя родной организации, а у кого-то слишком много дел. Кто-то ещё и работать должен. Иначе за этого кого-то рано или поздно всерьёз примется Пеппер, и тогда мало ему не покажется…  
Так что Тони, как прилежный мальчик, отложил в сторону всё, что было связано с модернизацией брони и новыми стрелами для Клинта, и с головой окунулся в отчёты финансового отдела Старк Индастриз. В конце концов, он преуспевающий бизнесмен, а это значит, что он должен вникать во все дела компании. Прав был… в общем, тот мудрый чувак, который это сказал. Кто-то же сказал это, верно?  
Энтузиазма его хватило на два часа.  
К концу третьего он развлекался тем, что представлял, как держит упомянутого мудрого чувака за шиворот на высоте трёхсот метров над Гудзоном и объясняет ему, почему он, Тони Старк, в гробу видел чужие советы по ведению бизнеса. Выходило очень убедительно.  
Когда он уже был готов расписаться в отсутствии у себя силы воли и позорно капитулировать перед превосходящими силами бюрократии, ожил Джарвис:  
— Сэр, хочу сообщить, что генерал Росс полчаса назад покинул свой дом и в данный момент находится возле музея естественной истории.  
— Джарвис, ты моё спасение! Давай видео, — Тони мигом развернулся к монитору. — Рядом есть камеры?  
— Да, сэр.  
Интересно, думал Тони, глядя на легко узнаваемую фигуру в гражданском, понимает ли Фьюри, что доступ Джарвиса — а значит, и Тони Старка, — к информации практически ничем не ограничен? Что если где-то в Австралии под кустом сношаются кролики, и этот куст попадает в поле зрения видеокамеры над входом в местную забегаловку, Тони запросто может оценить усердие зверюшек, а также перехватить телефонный разговор аборигенов, которым охваченная страстью парочка вытоптала газон.  
Полковнику Фьюри просто сказочно повезло, что Тони не переквалифицировался в суперзлодеи. С его мозгами и способностями Джарвиса…  
— Они нас недооценивают, — сообщил он Джарвису. Дворецкий промолчал. Тони счёл это за знак согласия.  
Росс тем временем начал нетерпеливо поглядывать на часы и переминаться с ноги на ногу. Он явно кого-то ждал. Тони устроился поудобнее и тоже приготовился ждать. Минут через пять возле Росса остановился мотоцикл. Водитель перекинулся с генералом парой слов, заглушил двигатель и вместе с Россом двинулся вдоль аллеи…  
— Джарвис, пробей номера.  
— Номерной знак принадлежит агентству Щ.И.Т., сэр.  
— Так-так, — почти промурлыкал Тони. Ситуация становилась совсем любопытной. — У нас завелась крыса.  
Следующая камера приблизила изображение парочки: генерал Росс говорил, агент Щ.И.Т.а слушал и слегка кивал. Шлем он не снял, так что разглядеть его лицо Тони не удавалось. Затем он остановился, сказал несколько фраз, снова кивнул, развернулся и пошёл обратно к своему мотоциклу. Генерал Росс постоял несколько минут, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок, потом достал сотовый телефон и поднёс к уху.  
— Канал зашифровал, — сообщил Джарвис, хотя Тони даже не успел отдать ему распоряжение.  
— Ничего, — Тони хищно наблюдал за генералом. — Посмотрим, что теперь скажет старина Ник.

 

Если старина Ник и был в курсе похождений своих агентов, то предпочитал об этом не говорить, а спросить в лоб Тони не решался, потому что без согласия Брюса это было бы некрасиво. Брюса же Тони тревожить не хотел. Пока что. Жизнь в Башне пошла доку на пользу, он постепенно перестал дёргаться из-за пустяков и больше не пытался сбежать, мотивируя это тем, что Халк непременно создаст Старку массу неприятностей. Тони искренне не понимал, из-за чего столько переживаний. Ну, порезвился однажды Халк в Башне, оставил в полу дыру в форме Локи, так на ремонт ушло на порядок меньше денег, чем на последний корпоратив Старк Индастриз. Заодно и дизайн обновили.  
Пытаться вызнать что-то через Клинта или Наташу Тони не рисковал. Он не доверял им достаточно, а Наташу ещё и знал слишком хорошо: не пройдёт и часа, как она вытащит из него всю доступную информацию и немножко недоступной, а там одному полковнику Фьюри известно, куда она эту информацию переправит.  
Приглашая Мстителей в свою Башню, Тони весьма смутно представлял, как всё это будет выглядеть на практике. Оказалось, довольно неплохо. Сам он делил время между мастерской и рабочим кабинетом, Брюс сутками не вылезал из лаборатории, а Клинт с Наташей большую часть времени отсутствовали по делам Щ.И.Т.а. Так что в Башне по-прежнему было спокойно и безлюдно, и о том, что на верхних этажах кроме него живут ещё три человека (Пеппер не в счёт, она обосновалась в Башне даже раньше, чем сам Тони), Старк вспоминал только по вечерам, когда Мстители собирались в гостиной.  
Традицию начал, как ни странно, Брюс. Несмотря на то, что апартаменты, отведённые для гостей, имели всё необходимое и столько же излишнего, Бэннер предпочитал отдыхать в одной из больших общих гостиных, заботливо предусмотренных проектировщиками. Чуть позже к нему начала присоединяться Пеппер, которой после целого дня общения с Тони частенько требовался добрый понимающий собеседник, готовый выслушать и утешить. Вдобавок к дружеской поддержке Брюс поил Пеппер зелёным чаем. Вскоре выяснилось, что Наташа тоже любит чай, а потом пришёл Клинт с пивом и всё испортил. Тихие посиделки превратились в балаган, а гостиная — в смесь бара с домашним кинотеатром.  
Пеппер не возражала. Тони подозревал, что они с Брюсом нашли себе новое место для чайных церемоний, но спросить не решался.  
Потом как-то утром Тони обнаружил общую кухню. Ну как — обнаружил. Он ошибся коридором, а Клинт как раз жарил для Наташи блинчики. Голодный Старк пришёл на запах и остался. Трудно сказать, что произвело на него большее впечатление: вид Клинта в фартуке или осознание того факта, что Соколиный Глаз очень даже неплохо готовит. Впоследствии выяснилось, что о кулинарных способностях Клинта знали все, просто кому-то надо было раньше вставать.  
Но для того, чтобы заставить Тони выползти на свет божий с утра пораньше, блинчиков было маловато, поэтому завтрак обычно обходился без него. А вот к кинопросмотру он присоединялся с удовольствием. Там же обычно обсуждали прошедшие и предстоящие миссии, делились информацией (нет, Наташа, не сплетничали! есть принципиальная разница) и просто неплохо проводили время. А что? Фьюри же сказал, что они должны стать одной командой. Ничто так не сплачивает коллектив, как совместное обсуждение сисек Лив Тайлер.  
Вот, кстати, хорошая причина, почему Капитана Америку на свои киновечера Мстители не звали. Разве можно совместить эту ходячую американскую мечту и сиськи? Да за это наверняка есть статья в Уголовном законодательстве, и хорошо ещё, если удастся отделаться исправительными работами.  
— А главное, — делился Тони наболевшим с Пеппер, — что я потом сам чувствую себя извращенцем. Вот честное слово. Как будто ему кто-то донёс, что мы смотрели порнушку. Хотя идею подала Наташа, а выбирал Клинт.  
— Бедняжка. Еще вот здесь подпиши.  
Тони не глядя черканул размашистую роспись. Пеппер нашла его в мастерской и в буквальном смысле слова загнала в угол, так что теперь он одной рукой ковырялся старом репульсоре, а другой подписывал всё, что Пеппер ему подсовывала.  
— У него взгляд, как у монашки из сиротского приюта. Сразу начинаешь думать, чем ты расстроил Господа на этой неделе.  
— И здесь.  
— Ты меня слушаешь вообще?!  
— Конечно, — Пеппер невозмутимо сложила бумаги в папку. — Я впечатлена. Наконец кто-то сумел пробудить в тебе совесть.  
— Мистер Старк, — деликатно вклинился в их разговор Джарвис. — Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что у доктора Бэннера посетитель.  
— Надо же, у дока есть друзья, — рассеянно отозвался Тони и сам поморщился от того, как это прозвучало. — Я хотел сказать: кто это, Джарвис?  
— Капитан Америка.  
Пеппер даже не потрудилась спрятать улыбку.  
— Какое счастье, — Тони скривился. — Наш славный командир удостоил своим вниманием мою уродливую башню. Я горд. Практически счастлив. Сообщи, когда он уберётся отсюда, чтобы мне на него случайно не наткнуться.  
— Номерной знак мотоцикла, на котором приехал Капитан Америка, совпадает с тем, который принадлежал агенту Щ.И.Т.а, встречавшемуся с генералом Россом, — невозмутимо доложил Джарвис. Тони вздрогнул, рука с отвёрткой дёрнулась, острое жало скользнуло по изогнутому металлу и воткнулось между большим и указательным пальцем.  
Джарвис терпеливо переждал, пока не иссякнет последовавший за этим поток проклятий.  
— Данных недостаточно, но на основе визуального анализа с вероятностью восемьдесят семь процентов можно утверждать…  
— Сукин сын! — выпалил Тони, пытаясь одновременно ругаться и зализывать рану. — И после этого все считают ненадёжным _меня_?! Где он?!  
— В лаборатории доктора Бэннера.  
— Тони! Постой!  
— Не вмешивайся, Пеппер!  
Дорога до лаборатории заняла почти минуту. Вроде бы достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться, но вместо этого Тони чувствовал, что лишь сильнее заводится, и из лифта вылетел с чётким намерением кого-нибудь придушить. Даже понятно, кого. Объект его ярости стоял, прислонившись к столу, возле Брюса, и с интересом разглядывал что-то в пробирке у дока. При появлении Тони он поспешно обернулся.  
— Так-так, — с нехорошей ухмылочкой поприветствовал его Тони. — Какие люди заходят к нам в гости.  
— Добрый день, Старк, — Капитан едва заметно нервничал и избегал смотреть Тони в глаза. — Извини, мне следовало предупредить.  
— Ничего, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Старк, — мы же не на миссии, верно? И не должны друг перед другом отчитываться. Зачем сообщать нам, к примеру, о том, что ты встречаешься с генералом Россом? Это твоё сугубо личное дело. Мы всё понимаем.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — вскинулся Капитан и тут же осёкся, поняв, что выдал себя.  
— О, у меня свои источники. Так о чём вы с ним беседовали, Кэп?  
Капитан оглянулся на Брюса — Бэннер изо всех сил старался казаться невозмутимым, но при этом так сжимал пульсометр на запястье, что Тони запоздало задумался: может, лучше было вытащить Капитана в коридор и разбираться с глазу на глаз? А то оборудование вокруг дорогое, Брюс изведётся потом, если Халк всё тут покрошит…  
— Генерал Росс позвонил мне несколько дней назад, — нехотя ответил наконец Капитан. — Не знаю, откуда у него мой телефон. Возможно, от кого-то из Щ.И.Т.а. Сказал, что ему нужно обсудить со мной вопрос, касающийся инициативы «Мстители». Я согласился. Мы встретились, он начал говорить о том, что Халк представляет угрозу для гражданских, мы не можем его контролировать и так далее. Я ушёл. Извини, Брюс, я просто не хотел тебя беспокоить. К тому же, он больше не появлялся, и я думаю, мы закрыли этот вопрос. Правда, извини. Я думал, так будет лучше.  
Тони ни на грош ему не верил. Капитан нервничал и прятал глаза, любой дурак бы понял, что он либо что-то скрывает, либо откровенно врёт.  
— И только? По-моему, ты очень внимательно его слушал. И даже соглашался. Он ведь старше тебя по званию, да, Кэп?  
— Я не подчиняюсь генералу.  
— Что он тебе наплёл, а? Про долг перед страной? Про ответственность за гражданских? Ты вообще знаешь, что это за мудак?  
— Конечно, знаю, Старк, что ты… погоди, ты за мной следил?! — Капитан подался вперёд, и Тони как-то слишком явно ощутил их разницу в росте. Этот ходячий американский флаг буквально нависал над ним. — Кто дал тебе право…  
— У нас тут свободная страна, — осклабился Тони, тоже делая шаг вперёд, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось отступить. Но Капитан бесил. Жутко, нерационально бесил одним своим присутствием, было в нём нечто, от чего у Тони учащался пульс и до смерти хотелось сделать что-то безрассудное, например, схватить их доблестного лидера за горло и как следует сжать. Была бы на нём сейчас броня… — Смотрю на что хочу.  
— Не хочу вам мешать, — прервал их Брюс, — но Другому Парню не нравится, когда вы ссоритесь. Поэтому пожалуйста, можем мы все успокоиться и поговорить как взрослые люди?  
— Я его предупредил, — Тони всё-таки не отказал себе в удовольствии ткнуть Капитана пальцем в грудь, хотя немедленно пожалел об этом — грудь была твёрдая, как камень. — Не вижу, что тут ещё обсуждать.  
И, не дав Капитану возразить, покинул лабораторию. Не очень быстро. Это была его лаборатория, в конце концов.  
Брюс наконец отпустил пульсометр и прикрыл его рукавом рубашки.  
— Поверишь, я даже начал было про него забывать, — задумчиво сказал он. — Так всё хорошо шло.  
— Я поговорю с полковником Фьюри.  
— Фьюри наверняка в курсе. Не нужно давать ему дополнительный козырь против меня… нет, извини, ты в эти игры не играл, а я в них живу. Чем меньше знает Щ.И.Т., тем мне спокойнее.  
— Прости, что не сказал сразу.  
— Ради бога, я прекрасно знаю, что ты хотел меня защитить, — фыркнул Брюс. — Не слушай его, он просто нашёл повод до тебя докопаться.  
«Докопаться» из уст Брюса звучало довольно странно и однозначно указывало на продолжительное общение с Тони Старком.  
— Ладно, — Бэннер встал, — пойду успокою Тони. А то, боюсь, он начнёт проявлять инициативу, и добром это не кончится.  
В дверях лаборатории он столкнулся с Пеппер, и они обменялись понимающими взглядами родителей трёхлеток у песочницы. Пеппер молча указала пальцем вниз, в сторону мастерской. Брюс благодарно кивнул. Наверное, в прошлой жизни Старк был святым, иначе непонятно, как он заслужил дружбу этой прекрасной женщины.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Капитан Америка сдёрнул головы маску, с силой провёл ладонью по лицу и нервно взлохматил светлые волосы. Пеппер деликатно кашлянула, привлекая его внимание. Получилось даже чересчур успешно: Капитан дёрнулся, резко развернулся и уставился на неё почти что с ужасом.  
До сих пор Пеппер, как и все остальные, видела его только в маске, закрывающей большую часть лица. И почему-то ей казалось, что Капитану Америке должно быть лет тридцать пять — сорок, примерно как Тони. Она никак не ожидала, что он окажется настолько молодым. Пеппер мысленно ещё раз обругала Тони, чья неприязнь к лидеру Мстителей теперь выглядела совсем уж возмутительно, и приступила к делу, ради которого, собственно, и осталась.  
— Капитан, я хочу попросить у вас прощения за эту безобразную сцену. Тони иногда ведёт себя как идиот. Он потом поймёт, что был неправ.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, мэм, — не менее вежливо ответил Капитан Америка. Пеппер нахмурилась. Стоявший перед ней молодой человек казался удивительно знакомым.  
— Простите, я знаю, что это странно звучит… Но мне кажется, мы уже встречались. Я, правда, не могу вспомнить, когда.  
Капитан вздрогнул и выпрямился, словно стоял в строю.  
— Да, мэм. Однажды. Вы посоветовали мне не принимать Тони Старка близко к сердцу.  
— О, — Пеппер непроизвольно прижала руку к губам. — Я… неудивительно, что я вас не узнала.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Я уже понял, что изменился слишком сильно, чтобы быть узнанным.  
На лице Пеппер проступило понимание.  
— Тони не знает, — сказала она. Это было утверждение, а не вопрос, но Стив всё-таки кивнул. — И вы ничего не собираетесь ему говорить?  
— Разве в этом есть смысл?  
Пеппер грустно улыбнулась.  
— Верно. Извините.  
Он не стал говорить, что её совет запоздал ещё тогда.

 

Впоследствии Тони признал, что слегка погорячился. Разумеется, про себя. Не хватало ещё делать это вслух. Достаточно и того, что Пеппер несколько дней демонстрировала ему молчаливое неодобрение, Брюс прочитал целую лекцию о терпимости и любви к ближним. Тони решил про себя, что в следующий раз отнесётся к Капитану как-нибудь получше, например, не будет стебать на глазах у команды. Это вполне можно будет засчитать как извинение, разве нет?  
Случай предоставился очень скоро.  
— Как не вовремя, — вслух пожаловался Тони, любуясь на знакомую надпись «Мстители — общий сбор». Кто первый её придумал, интересно? — Нет, чтобы предупреждать заранее, часа за два. А лучше — составить расписание. Как думаешь, если подключить к этому делу Пеппер, она справится?  
— Боюсь, с составлением расписания чрезвычайных ситуаций не справится даже мисс Поттс, при всём её профессионализме, — дипломатично отозвался Джарвис.  
— Ты её плохо знаешь, — Тони выключил музыку и ткнул в экран. — Старк на связи.  
— Железный Человек, нужна твоя помощь, — голос Капитана Америки был с трудом различим на фоне шума, который Тони опознал как звук самолётного двигателя. — Наш парень без лица замечен возле базы Щ.И.Т.а в Орегоне. Сам долетишь или подбросить?  
— Давай координаты. Соколиный Глаз и Вдова с тобой?  
— Нет, они на задании.  
— Вау, мы с тобой наедине? Как романтично.  
Связь решительно прервалась. Тони мысленно засчитал себе очко и только в лифте вспомнил, что собирался не прикалываться над Кэпом. Ладно, первый блин всегда комом.

Когда он прилетел на место, Капитан Америка уже ждал его. Промышленный район, серые унылые здания, в некоторых разбиты окна — не то заброшены, не то просто всем наплевать. Хорошее место для базы Щ.И.Т.а, даже прятать не надо.  
— Сорок восьмой этаж, — сказал Капитан вместо приветствия. — Территория очищена. Его пропустили, ждут нас.  
— Долго он там уже?  
— Семь минут. План следующий: я поднимаюсь…  
— Сам поднимешься или подбросить?  
Кэп задумался. Тони последовал его примеру и внутренним взором увидел на месте звезды, украшающей грудь Капитана, аккуратную мишень.  
— На сорок седьмой. И сделай одолжение, дождись меня.  
Тони честно поборол искушение ухватить Капитана за шиворот и вместо этого подставил плечо.  
Забросив его на нужный этаж — в буквальном смысле забросив, — Тони осторожно поднялся выше, держась у угла здания.  
— Джарвис, сканируй.  
На этаже оказалось всего три человека. Двое лежали на полу, третий стоял, над чем-то склонившись — судя по положению рук, работал с клавиатурой. Тони прикинул планировку, подсчитал, за сколько секунд Капитан Америка успеет добежать до лестницы и вернуться… ну ладно, он ведь предупреждал, что не умеет работать в команде. Слушать надо было.  
Он сорвался с места ровно на ту долю секунды позже залпа из репульсоров, чтобы влететь внутрь здания в вихре осыпающихся осколков.  
— Привет, красавчик, — жизнерадостно поздоровался он. — Думаю, представляться смысла нет. Давай ты сейчас поднимешь руки и отойдёшь на пару шагов назад, а я, так и быть, не буду в тебя стрелять?  
«Красавчик» мельком поглядел на Тони — да, это был именно тот чокнутый коммандос с камеры наблюдения, теперь сомнений не осталось — и лишь быстрее застучал по клавишам. Тони не стал стрелять. Он лишь шагнул вперёд и слегка — ну, слегка с учётом брони, так что кости остались бы целы, а вот синяки сходили бы долго — дёрнул парня за плечо…  
Вместо того, чтобы отлететь от стола, тот схватил Тони за руку, и в следующую секунду Тони почувствовал, что летит сам, причём без помощи репульсоров. От неожиданности он не успел себя стабилизировать и с размаху врезался головой и плечом в стену.  
Сказать, что Тони охренел, значило ничего не сказать. Его броня весила почти центнер; для того, чтобы швырнуть его вот так, не напрягаясь, одной рукой, нужно было быть Тором или Капитаном Америкой (Халк не в счёт, Халк пробил бы им стену насквозь). Разозлившись, он поднял руку и шарахнул по новоявленному Гераклу из репульсора. Как он и думал, заряд сбил парня с ног, но тот почти сразу же вскочил и, не обращая внимания на дымящуюся одежду, бросился на Тони.  
Аналогии оказались ошибочны — это и впрямь было похоже на Халка. Доспех впечатало в стену с такой силой, что с потолка посыпался песок. Тони помнил, что преступника надо взять живым, и не рисковал стрелять в упор, а вот у его противника подобных сомнений не наблюдалось. Он одной рукой оторвал от брони маску и вцепился в лицо Тони так, словно хотел вырвать его голову из шлема. Хотя почему «словно» — похоже, что именно это он и пытался сделать. Тони уже собрался приказать Джарвису активировать репульсор на полную мощность — к чёрту Фьюри, он не подписывался умирать за секреты Щ.И.Т.а! — но внезапно понял, что не может сказать ни слова. Жёсткие пальцы сжимали его лицо как гидравлические прессы, не давая двинуть челюстью…  
Он услышал короткий свист и звук удара, и коммандос отшвырнуло в сторону. Кажется, часть скальпа Тони осталась у него под ногтями.  
— Старк, я же просил подождать меня! — рявкнул Капитан, ловя вернувшийся щит.  
Тони был слишком занят тем, чтобы проморгаться от звёздочек перед глазами, и лишь помахал рукой, показывая, что не стоит на него отвлекаться.  
— Ты!!! — взревел коммандос, бросаясь на Кэпа, как бык на красную тряпку.  
Когда они дрались с читаури, Тони был слишком занят игрой в салочки с летающими ублюдками, и теперь впервые наблюдал Капитана Америку в рукопашной схватке с равным по силе противником. Зрелище оказалось захватывающим, до сих пор Тони такое разве что в кино видел. Обычный человек скончался бы и от десятой части тех ударов, которыми обменивались Капитан с этим ненормальным.  
— Ты никто! — шипел парень, пытаясь достать до горла Капитана. — Никто, слышишь?!  
Похоже, у бедолаги вконец несло крышу. Впрочем, на его бойцовских качествах это не сказывалось, скорее, наоборот — Капитан едва успевал отвечать ударом на удар. Столы и оргтехника разлетались в стороны, как детский конструктор.  
Кстати, о технике… Тони развернул к себе монитор компьютера, за которым так усердно работал коммандос, и обнаружил блокированную попытку взлома. Искушение было непреодолимо, да Тони и не пытался его преодолеть, с какой стати?  
— Джарвис, вскрой для меня эту крошку, — приказал он, подключаясь к компьютеру.  
— Секунду, сэр.  
Оставив умницу Джарвиса взламывать базу данных Щ.И.Т.а, Тони снова переключил внимание на дерущихся. Он был достаточно разумен, чтобы не лезть Капитану под руку. Тот бы его потом не поблагодарил. В данный момент он как раз был занят тем, что поймал противника за запястья и пытался скрутить его. Получалось из рук вон плохо: чокнутый парень мотал головой, пытаясь ударить Капитана в лицо. В какой-то момент ему это почти удалось, и Кэп был вынужден выпустить одну из рук противника, защищаясь…  
Того, что произошло дальше, не ожидал никто. Сперва Тони показалось, что Капитан с его нечеловеческой силой просто оскальпировал несчастного ублюдка, и лишь потом он вспомнил, как Наташа говорила что-то про маску. Кэп тоже на секунду замер, держа в руке то, что было человеческим лицом, всего на секунду, но красноголовому монстру хватило этой секунды, чтобы схватить со стола шариковую ручку и воткнуть ему в горло.  
Кровь брызнула в потолок ярко-алой струёй.  
— Чёрт, — Тони неуклюже ломанулся к дерущимся, сшибая уцелевшую мебель; броня вдруг стала тяжёлой и неповоротливой. Превратившийся в чудовище из третьесортного фильма ужасов коммандос оттолкнул Кэпа и бросился к окну, но Тони даже не обратил на него внимания. — Джарвис, вызывай скорую! Отсоединить перчатки! Кэп, держись, вот же жопа, сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем, ну где этот Щ.И.Т., когда он наконец нужен?!  
Он рухнул на колени рядом со сползшим на пол Капитаном, обеими руками зажимающим рану на шее.  
— Ты только не вздумай умереть здесь, ок? Какая-то дурацкая ручка, да над тобой весь Щ.И.Т. смеяться будет, Клинт сдохнет со смеху, когда узнает, сейчас скорая приедет, ты только держись, и вообще, это же Щ.И.Т., у них должны быть свои медики, почему ещё нет медиков, чёрт возьми?!  
Он замолчал, когда Капитан взял его руку и положил поверх своей.  
— Не надо скорую, — еле слышно просипел он. — Держи так.  
— Джарвис, отмени скорую... стоп, какое «не надо скорую», ты с ума сошёл? — Тони вцепился Капитану в горло так, словно от этого зависела его собственная жизнь. Тот аккуратно подвинул пальцы, контролируя нажатие, и под его спокойным, уверенным взглядом Тони почувствовал, что паника начинает исчезать. Твою мать. Кто кого здесь должен успокаивать?  
— Сыворотка? — полуутвердительно спросил он. — Сколько держать?  
— Минуту.  
— Может, тебе жгут на горло наложить? — нервно пошутил Тони. От осознания, что самое страшное всё-таки не произойдёт, на него накатила лёгкая эйфория. Капитан улыбнулся краешками губ. — Чёрт возьми, Кэп, не пугай меня так больше. У меня едва реактор не остановился.  
Кровотечение прекратилось даже раньше, чем через минуту, но Тони всё-таки выдержал положенное время, прежде чем убрать руку. Перемазанный кровью Капитан сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и поднялся на ноги.  
— Спасибо.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Будешь помирать — обращайся, — Тони вытер подрагивающие ладони о броню, ну, попытался вытереть, и вернулся к компьютеру, на мониторе которого умница Джарвис уже открыл базу данных . — Так. И что он тут искал?  
— Старк, — укоризненно сказал Капитан, подходя ближе. — Это же данные Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Вот только опять не начинай.  
Вместо ответа Капитан подошёл и встал рядом. Всё-таки Мстители почти сделали из него нормального человека.  
— Что за хрень? — недоумённо спросил Тони через некоторое время. Содержимое засекреченного архива оказалось вовсе не тем, что он ожидал увидеть. — Сворачиваемость крови, скорость регенерации тканей, сопротивление холоду… Щ.И.Т. начал ставить опыты на людях? Я от них многое ожидал, конечно, но не настолько же…  
— Проект «Возрождение», — перебил его Капитан, напряжённо вглядываясь в экран. Голос у него был таким, словно его переехал десятитонный грузовик. — Я это уже видел. Сыворотка и всё, что потом… что она делает. Только это не мои результаты.  
Тони бросил на него острый взгляд. Впервые на его памяти Капитану было настолько явно не по себе. Раньше Тони решил бы, что причиной тому стало раскрытие тайн проекта перед непосвящёнными, но сейчас он уже успел проглядеть содержимое некоторых отчётов. Оно было… неприятным.  
— Давно тебя в это втянули?  
Капитан замешкался с ответом.  
— Ну… года два назад, — неуверенно произнёс он.  
— Неважно, — Тони уже нашёл то, что искал. — Поздравляю, Кэп, у тебя братик. Красавчик, каких поискать. Отслоение кожного покрова, обнажение мышечной ткани: шея и лицевая часть головы — сто процентов, ворсистая часть головы — девяносто пять процентов, кисти рук — восемьдесят пять процентов, стопы… чёрт, да на нём места живого не осталось.  
Капитан рассеянно провёл ладонью по лицу.  
— Мне тоже казалось, что с меня заживо сдирают кожу, — слегка отстранённо произнёс он. — Но я знал, что это только кажется. Представляю, что он почувствовал, когда посмотрел в зеркало…  
Тони тоже представил, и его передёрнуло. Он как-то не задумывался до сих пор, в чём заключался непосредственно процесс превращения обычного парня в идеального солдата. А ведь должен был знать, что одной процедурой дело не ограничится, учёные своего первого удавшегося подопытного кролика заживо на части разберут…  
— Тебя вообще выпускали из лаборатории? — грубовато спросил он, пытаясь замаскировать небрежным тоном внезапно вспыхнувшее сочувствие.  
— Ага. В тренировочный лагерь, — Капитан нервно барабанил пальцами по столу. — Я только не понимаю… почему Брюс мне не сказал? Неужели он во мне сомневался?  
— Думаю, он сам не знал. Судя по датам, он тогда ещё не работал на Щ.И.Т. А вот Фьюри придётся ответить на пару вопросов.  
— Он ответит, — кивнул Капитан и так решительно рванул к двери, словно намеревался прямо отсюда промаршировать в штаб Щ.И.Т.а. Тони закатил глаза и бросился следом, прихватив по пути искорёженную лицевую пластину.  
— Эй, я ценю твой энтузиазм, но может, ты хоть переоденешься сперва?  
— Зачем? — Кэп оглядел себя. Пропитавшая форму кровь уже успела потемнеть. — По-моему, я выгляжу достаточно убедительно.  
Нет, в этом парне определённо что-то было. Он даже начал нравиться Тони. Немного.  
Возможно, как членам одной команды им действительно стоило быть снисходительнее друг к другу.  
— Как тебя вообще угораздило в это вляпаться? — спросил Тони, когда за ними закрылась дверь лифта. — Проснулся утром и подумал: эй, почему бы мне не стать идеальным солдатом? Со всей этой секретностью… слушай, а как же твоя семья, друзья там, родственники? Они вообще в курсе, где ты и кто ты?  
Капитан молчал так долго, что лифт почти успел доехать до первого этажа.  
— У меня никого нет, — наконец ответил он. — Это и ответ на твой первый вопрос тоже.

 

В Трискелион Капитан вломился так решительно, словно брал его штурмом. Окровавленная форма делала его похожим на героя какого-то патриотического фильма про войну. Тони еле поспевал следом. Костюм он снимать не стал, потому что переодеться было не во что, а трико смотрелось бы комично. Засохшая кровь на доспехе прекрасно гармонировала с костюмом Капитана, а погнутая пластина шлема, которую Тони держал в руке, — с его мрачным лицом. Впечатление они, должно быть, производили сокрушительное. Агенты прижимались к стенам и провожали Мстителей немигающими взглядами.  
Фьюри всего лишь приподнял бровь и небрежным жестом попросил встревоженную секретаршу закрыть дверь. С обратной стороны.  
— Я слышал, что вам нечем похвастаться.  
Ах ты, сволочь. Тони уже шагнул было вперёд, но Кэп на уловку не поддался.  
— Сэр, объясните, почему вы не рассказали нам, кто этот человек? — резко сказал он.  
— Потому что некоторым секретам лучше оставаться секретами. Не мне вам говорить.  
Тони практически ощутил, как напрягся Кэп при этих словах, и рванул на защиту:  
— Если речь идёт о секретах, из-за которых мы рискуем собой, то чёрта с два!  
Фьюри скривился, словно задел нечаянно больной зуб. Ага, подумал Тони с мстительным удовлетворением, хотел, чтобы мы стали одной командой? Получи!  
— Сядьте, — велел наконец полковник. — И учтите: то, что я сейчас скажу, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты. Ясно?  
Капитан с Тони переглянулись и, кивнув, так осторожно опустились на стулья, словно те были заминированы.  
— Да, мы работали над сывороткой. Ты не третий, а четвёртый испытуемый. И что ты хотел, чтобы мы тебе сказали? «Ты только не волнуйся, сынок, но у тебя есть хороший шанс вылезти из этой капсулы без кожи. Не передумал?»  
— Я бы не передумал, — твёрдо сказал Капитан. Фьюри закатил глаза.  
— Теперь я это знаю. Но тогда это означало искать нового испытуемого прямо перед экспериментом. Ты согласился с тем, что последствия могу быть любыми, вплоть до смертельного исхода. Этого было достаточно.  
— Но речь не обо мне. Если бы мне было известно, что случилось с этим парнем…  
— Шмидтом. Его зовут Йохан Шмидт.  
— Немец? — удивился Тони.  
— Американец немецкого происхождения. Его родители эмигрировали в Штаты ещё до Второй мировой войны.  
— Так вот, — упрямо продолжил Капитан, — если бы мне было известно, что случилось со Шмидтом, я бы знал, что ему сказать. Я бы понял, что ему нужна помощь. Ведь он ищет формулу действующей сыворотки, верно? Она у нас есть, и мы можем ему помочь.  
Господи, умилённо подумал Тони, ну откуда он такой взялся? Его чуть не угробили, а он только и думает о том, как помочь своему убийце. Что он делает, этот Кэп, в свободное от работы время? Печёт печеньки для девочек-скаутов или провожает до магазина знакомых старушек?  
Постойте-ка, разве ещё вчера это не называлось «слишком правильный»?  
Кто-то здесь, похоже, стареет.  
— Жаль вас огорчать, Капитан, но на вас обоих испытывали один и тот же состав сыворотки. Мы не сможем ему помочь. Даже если очень захотим. Мы пытались.  
— Но как же… — Капитан растерянно умолк. — Хотите сказать, мне просто повезло?  
— Нет. Для вас была применена дополнительная технология. Вас облучали, чтобы организм мог сопротивляться разрушительному воздействию сыворотки до того, как начнутся регенеративные процессы.  
— А его?  
Фьюри, небывалое дело, опустил глаза.  
— Мы были уверены, что оригинальной сыворотки доктора Эрскина будет достаточно. Она должна была довести физические параметры вашего организма до предела возможностей… вы знаете, что такое эпигенетика?  
— Эм…  
— Короче говоря, мы ошибались. Начиная воздействовать на клетки, сыворотка разрушает их. И только потом включается механизм регенерации. Поэтому даже если ввести Шмидту дополнительную дозу сыворотки и облучить его вита-лучами, он не будет похож на обычного человека. Сыворотка уже сделала свою работу. То, что выглядит как голые мышцы, на самом деле — совершенно особая ткань, с гораздо лучшими защитными свойствами, чем человеческая кожа. Вы же не думали, что он живёт с обнажёнными мышцами и нервами?  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — вмешался Тони, который примерно с середины речи Фьюри так напряжённо копался в памяти, что даже упустил идеальную возможность посмеяться над невежеством Кэпа. — Вита-лучи? Почему это название кажется мне знакомым?  
— Старк, мы говорим о сыворотке…  
— … а не о воровстве чужих технологий, да, точно. Вы серьёзно думали, что я не знаю про разработки собственного отца? Вита-лучи, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Капитана Америки, — отец разработал после Второй мировой войны в поисках лекарства от лучевой болезни. Лекарства не получилось, лучи помогали только сопротивляться радиации — то есть, надо было облучать ими людей одновременно с ядерным взрывом, а не после. А теперь, смотри-ка, Щ.И.Т. втихую прибрал его изобретение к рукам и даже не собирался мне об этом говорить.  
— Потому что если бы сказали, — в точности таким же тоном продолжил Фьюри, — то ты бы напросился принять участие в эксперименте и наверняка нашёл бы способ протестировать сыворотку на себе. А она, между прочим, влияет не только на физические способности, но и на психическое состояние. Ты бы стал угрозой обществу, Старк. Ещё большей, чем сейчас.  
— Да ладно, — буркнул Тони, но скорее для порядка. Следовало признать, что резон в словах Фьюри был. Мимо такой привлекательной штуки, как супер-сыворотка, он бы точно не прошёл. — А этого маньяка, значит, вы приняли с распростёртыми объятиями.  
— Он был одним из наших лучших агентов. С идеальной характеристикой. Но когда выяснилось, что мы не сможем вернуть ему человеческий облик, он слегка… вышел из себя.  
— С жертвами и разрушениями?  
— Без жертв. Но с тех пор мы не могли его найти, — Фьюри тяжело вздохнул; у любого другого это означало бы сожаление. — Он был очень хорошим агентом.

 

Сидя в мастерской, Тони вертел в руках лицевую пластину и размышлял, что будет проще: починить эту или сделать новую. Крепления были вырваны с корнем, на металле остались вмятины в форме пальцев, а электронике, кажется, пришёл каюк. Но креплениям досталось сильнее всего, конечно. Тони подковырнул пальцем острый край, вспоминая скрежет, с которым рвался металл под нечеловечески сильной рукой. Когда-то давно, ещё в самом начале знакомства на борту Хэлликариера, Капитан Америка предложил Тони надеть броню и померяться силой. Тогда Тони думал, что легко справится с супер-солдатом, но похоже, это была хреновая идея.  
Драться больше не хотелось, но совсем не поэтому.  
Тони в кои-то веки чувствовал угрызения совести. Он с самого начала невзлюбил Капитана Америку, и за что? За дурацкую форму? За идеальное тело, которое досталось ему чудом, с таким риском, что даже Тони не стал бы играть в эту адскую лотерею? За то, что он весь из себя супер-солдат, а других даже в армию не берут, несмотря на всё желание…  
Получалось, что всё-таки за форму. Блеск. Добро пожаловать в начальную школу имени Тони Старка.  
Стук каблуков возвестил о приближении Пеппер. Тони успел порадоваться, что снял броню и смыл кровь, потому что вряд ли то обстоятельство, что кровь принадлежала не ему, а Капитану Америке, успокоило бы Пеппер. Скорее даже наоборот.  
— Ты опять здесь? Джарвис сказал, что ты вернулся уже больше часа назад, но ты же обещал мне, что посмотришь отчёт по реорганизации Кордко, — она внезапно замолчала. — Тони?  
— Привет, Пеппер.  
— Что у тебя с лицом?  
— Ничего страшного, — Тони тронул пальцами ноющую челюсть и скривился. — Кости целы.  
— Выглядит так, словно тебе пытались оторвать голову.  
Тони невольно вспомнил красное лицо Шмидта.  
— Всё в порядке, Пеп. Бывало хуже.  
— Так, — она подошла ближе, — вот теперь я начинаю беспокоиться. Что случилось?  
Если бы речь шла о чём-то другом, он обязательно рассказал бы ей. Но эксперименты над людьми — это то, что Пеппер не одобрит, а ещё ему не хотелось признавать, что она была права, и Капитан Америка на самом деле хороший парень, а он, Тони, оказался упёртым ослом.  
— Мне пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды, — обтекаемо пояснил он. — В лучшую сторону. Так что ты видишь Тони Старка, понявшего, что он бы дураком. Зрелище редкое, долго не продлится, наслаждайся, пока можешь. Осторожно!  
Предупреждение запоздало — Пеппер с возгласом отвращения отдёрнула от кресла руку, измазанную густой тёмной смазкой.  
— А если бы я села?!  
— Я бы купил тебе новый костюм. Дубина, принеси какую-нибудь тряпку, — велел Тони. Робот с готовностью бросился исполнять приказ.  
— Ничего страшного, — Пеппер тщетно пыталась оттереть ладонь, не испачкав при этом и другую руку. — Она же не разъест мне руку и не превратит меня в монстра… правда?  
— Прости, Пеппер, но уже поздно, — с каменным лицом ответил Тони. — Мне очень жаль…  
Пеппер рассмеялась и придвинула себе стул на колёсиках, не забыв предварительно исследовать его на предмет загрязнений.  
— Знаешь, я бы не удивилась. От тебя всего можно ожидать. О, спасибо, Дубина, — она уже протянула руку к тряпке, когда Тони выхватил кусок клетчатой ткани из клешни робота.  
— Дубина, ты идиот! Принеси что-нибудь другое! Прости, Пеп, это не… в общем, не совсем тряпка, Дубина сейчас принесёт другую.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — Пеппер подозрительно покосилась на Тони, путающегося в словах и чуть ли не прячущего злосчастный кусок ткани за спину. При более пристальном рассмотрении у ткани обнаружился воротник. — Ты хранишь здесь запасную одежду?  
— Да! — с такой готовностью согласился Тони, что стало сразу понятно: лжёт. У Пеппер давно развилось чутьё, позволяющее различить не меньше двух десятков неискренних интонаций в речи Тони и проранжировать их от «я просто забыл» до «мир изменился, но ты об этом ещё не знаешь». Прозвучавшее «да» опасно приближалось к последнему, и Пеппер пригляделась ещё внимательнее.  
— Ты же такие не носишь, — удивилась она. Действительно, до сих пор в гардеробе Тони клетчатых ковбоек она не замечала, а уж гардероб Тони Пеппер знала как свои пять пальцев. Не Тони же его подбирал, в самом деле.  
Тони, что удивительно, замялся, комкая в руках оказавшуюся рубашкой тряпку.  
— Это не моё. Слушай, насчёт того, что сегодня было… Фьюри мне кое-что рассказал…  
— Но она мужская. Если бы ты хранил тут женскую блузку, я бы поняла…  
— Пеппер!  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не отстану, — очаровательно улыбнулась рыжеволосая тиранша. — Ну То-они?  
Это «То-они» в её устах звучало как «говори сам, а то я пойду к Роуди и Хэппи, и тебе же хуже будет». Превращаясь в милую кошечку, Пеппер становилась практически непобедима.  
Впрочем, неважно. Тони так давно и так старательно молчал, что желание рассказать кому-нибудь обо всём ждало лишь лёгкого толчка со стороны.  
— Ладно. Помнишь, однажды, ещё до палладия, ты сказала, что я становлюсь отшельником? Что я завис в Нью-Йорке, не таскаю домой девушек, прячусь от прессы…  
Пеппер кивнула. Дубина наконец притащил ей другую тряпку, не вызвавшую нареканий со стороны Тони, и, сочувственно чирикая, укатился в угол.  
— У меня был роман.  
— Какой из… о, — Пеппер изумлённо воззрилась на него, отвлекшись от чистки рук. — Ты хочешь сказать — всё это время? Один роман?  
— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения.  
— Прости, это было действительно неожиданно. Но почему ты молчал? Она была замужем?  
— Нет, — комкающим мягкую ткань рукам почему-то стало невыносимо жарко. — Я боялся его спугнуть.  
К чести Пеппер, она даже не изменилась в лице. Тони оценил. Слово «бояться» в его лексиконе встречалось нечасто, а применительно к романтическим отношениям — вообще никогда.  
— Понимаю. И… что произошло?  
— Сам не знаю, — Тони наконец положил рубашку на стол и сам сел рядом. — Всё было хорошо, я позвал его в особняк, познакомил с Джарвисом, показал мастерскую… всё отлично было, в общем, — Тони покосился на рубашку, — а потом… ну, короче, он уже спал, а до меня внезапно дошло, почему стабилизатор не удаётся отрегулировать, я же несколько дней с ним мучался. Решил спуститься поработать немного. Поработал, чтоб его… Вспомнил про время только утром, Стив уже уехал, а я, придурок, даже позвонить сразу не захотел, думал, не стоит человека во время работы беспокоить. А он взял и исчез. На звонки не отвечал, квартира пустая, как в воду канул — даже Джарвис не нашёл. А потом я понял, что долго не протяну, и никакого смысла… эй? Пеппер?  
На вжавшейся в стул Пеппер лица не было.  
— Пеп, ты что?!  
— Тони, — сдавленно пробормотала девушка, — ты меня убьёшь.  
— Не понял?  
— Это я во всём виновата…

К чести Тони, он ни единым словом её не упрекнул.  
— Всё в порядке, Пеп, — спокойно сказал он. — Я же сам тебя об этом просил. Сам и виноват.  
— Тони, я правда не знала…  
— Конечно, не знала, — он взял её лицо в ладони и осторожно вытер большим пальцем слёзы. — Не расстраивайся.  
— Я такая идиотка, — Пеппер всхлипнула. — Даже не извинилась перед ним. Ни тогда, ни сейчас…  
Она взвизгнула от неожиданности, когда пальцы Тони впились в её плечи опасно близко к шее.  
— Что значит — «сейчас»? — напряжённо потребовал он. — Пеп, ты что? Ты его видела? Когда?!  
Девушка поморщилась, и Тони, спохватившись, ослабил хватку.  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще попросил он, — если ты хоть что-то знаешь… Что угодно, Пеп, хоть маленькую зацепку. Вдруг у меня получится его найти? Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоили эти два года. Скажи, что у меня ещё есть шанс, а?  
— Ты уверен? Тони, он хороший парень, даже я это поняла. Насколько это для тебя серьёзно?  
— О, ты теперь защищаешь его от меня? Замечательно. Мне что — сперва купить кольцо в знак серьёзности намерений? — Тони на секунду задумался. — Хотя, знаешь, я бы смог. Честно. Вот с ним бы — смог. Поверить не могу, что говорю это.  
Пеппер наконец улыбнулась.  
— Боюсь, если ты придёшь к нему с кольцом, полковника Фьюри хватит удар.  
— Какое дело Фьюри до моей личной жизни? — ожидаемо окрысился Тони — Я не подчиняюсь Щ.И.Т.у, и если он считает, что я компрометирую эту грёбаную инициативу…  
— Ты — нет, — согласилась Пеппер, её глаза весело блестели. — А вот Капитан Америка — да.  
— Твою мать, — только и сумел сказать Тони.

 

Пробираясь по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а с крайне деловитым видом, Тони чувствовал себя шпионом в стане врага. Или как минимум суперагентом. Стыдно ему не было, учитывая специфику места.  
Как найти апартаменты Капитана Америки, ему подсказал Джарвис. Он же сканировал помещение, чтобы подтвердить, что внутри никого нет, и ломал защиту замка на двери, пока Тони делал вид, что остановился набрать сообщение на старкфоне. Надо будет предложить Джарвису стать суперагентом. Важный вид, таинственность, все дела. Ему наверняка понравится…  
Тони наконец выбросил из головы идиотские мысли и сам себе признался, что нервничает. Да какое там нервничает. Почти паникует. Что, если Пеппер ошиблась? Она узнала Стива, но вдруг… Что, если она не ошиблась, и Капитан Америка действительно Стив, и что Тони ему скажет? Извини, чувак, неувязочка вышла, давай начнём всё начала?  
Апартаменты Капитана Америки оказались по-армейски безликими. Кровать была застелена ровно, как по линейке, на письменном столе оказался закрытый ноутбук, рядом — чистый блокнот, два карандаша и ручка. На полу у двери лежала полупустая спортивная сумка.  
Чувствуя себя почти Шерлоком Холмсом, Тони закружил по комнате в поисках улик. Кэп мог вернуться в любую минуту, и без весомого подтверждения своей правоты Тони оставалось разве что потребовать у него снять маску, а совершенно не факт, что Стив… Капитан согласится. В ящиках стола не обнаружилось ничего интересного, ноут наверняка был запаролен — Тони даже пытаться не стал, под подушкой и матрасом тоже ничего не нашлось. Тони в последний раз воровато оглянулся на дверь и расстегнул молнию на сумке.  
Альбом лежал прямо сверху, на стопке аккуратно сложенных футболок. Это был не тот альбом, который Тони рассматривал в гостях у Стива, но Старк всё равно вцепился в него как утопающий в брошенную верёвку, и первый же лист сказал ему: да! Стиль Роджерса Тони узнал бы из тысячи. Он жадно перелистывал страницы: ломаная линия небоскрёбов с непрорисованным небом над ними, Брюс, Наташа, Железный Человек в полёте, Эмпайр Стейт билдинг, снова Железный Человек, Наташа, Тор, Клинт… а потом Тони словно под дых ударили: с очередного рисунка на него смотрел он сам, сидящий на полу в окружении деталей от разобранного телевизора. Старого дурацкого телевизора, каких ни у одного современного человека и не осталось-то.  
За спиной щёлкнул дверной замок. Тони замер, усилием воли заставив себя не оборачиваться. Неудивительно, что одно присутствие Капитана Америки так бесило его; удивительно, что он не догадался сразу.  
Дверь тихо затворилась. Тони казалось, что он слышит чужое дыхание.  
— Ты назвал мою Башню уродливой, — проговорил он, не оборачиваясь. — Самокритично, а? Или в Щ.И.Т.е тебя уже научили врать?  
— Художнику положено быть скромным.  
Голос был другим — конечно, изменился объём лёгких, да и не только, — но интонации остались прежними. И снова Тони поразился: как, почему он до сих пор этого не замечал?  
Он наконец повернулся. Капитан Америка стоял возле двери. Под молчаливым взглядом Тони он поднял руку и неловко стащил с головы свою чёртову маску, и Тони наконец увидел Стива.  
Он всё-таки так и не верил до конца — ровно до этого мгновения.  
Тони не знал, чего ему больше хочется: сжать Стива в объятиях или дать ему в челюсть, поэтому он просто остался стоять на месте, пряча за спину внезапно задрожавшие руки и глядя, как лицо Стива заливает краска.  
— Тони…  
— Почему ты не спросил меня? — перебил его тот. — Я бы объяснил всё… что я должен был сделать? Ты исчез, даже не спросив, что я на самом деле думаю! Я знаю, Пеппер была уверена, что она права, но твою мать, Стив! Неужели ты считал меня таким мудаком, что даже не подумал проверить?  
Стив покраснел ещё сильнее.  
— Прости, — прошептал он. — Тони, я… Я действительно не думал.  
— Я искал тебя. Я почти месяц таскался по улицам, надеясь, что ты сидишь где-нибудь и рисуешь. Меня уже начали узнавать и просить автографы. Потом… потом мне стало немножко не до этого, но я всё равно про тебя помнил, — Тони решил не упоминать про палладий, справедливо посчитав, что за этим последуют ненужные расспросы и только отнимут время, и вообще, какое это имеет сейчас значение? — А ты просто исчез. Я думал, может, я что-то сделал не так? Может, тебе не понравилось? А теперь мы вместе сражаемся, ты спасал мне жизнь, и всё равно не собирался признаваться? Тебе вообще похрен, что я при этом чувствую, да?  
С губ Стива сорвался не то смех, не то всхлип.  
— Ты? Тони, ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь? Посмотри на себя — и на меня. Ты миллиардер, плейбой, меняешь любовниц как перчатки, а я? Просто парень из Бруклина, на которого даже девушки не смотрели. Ты всерьёз думаешь, что я мог на что-то рассчитывать?  
Желание дать придурку в челюсть наконец-то перевесило, и Тони шагнул вперёд — чтобы обеими руками вцепиться в рубашку Стива и притянуть его к себе.  
— Ты дебил, — прошептал он, уткнувшись лицом в мощную — до ужаса непривычно — шею и чувствуя, как большие руки Капитана Америки сжимают его так, что дышать больно. — Ты кретин, Роджерс, полный идиот, и если ты ещё раз скажешь что-то подобное — клянусь, я набью тебе морду, и мне даже стыдно не будет. Откуда у тебя в голове вообще взялась эта чушь, скажи на милость?  
— Годы опыта? — засмеялся Стив, и Тони наконец поцеловал его. Тянуться вверх было странно, обнимать такое здоровенное тело — тоже, но Тони решил, что привыкнет. Ему даже нравилось.  
— Давай договоримся, — произнёс он, отрываясь от губ Стива. Тратить время на разговоры не хотелось, но надо было расставить точки над i раз и навсегда. — Если случится что-то, что заставит тебя усомнится во мне или подумать, что ты мне не нужен, первым делом ты придёшь ко мне и мы это обсудим. Никаких больше побегов в ночь. И в утро тоже. Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, — серьёзно кивнул Стив. — Прости меня.  
— И не злись на Пеппер, ладно? Она правда хотела как лучше.  
— Твоя мисс Поттс — прекрасная девушка. Я её искренне уважаю.  
Решив, что все основные моменты улажены, Тони снова притянул его к себе.  
— Кажется, я уже привыкаю к тебе новому, — сообщил он несколько минут спустя. — Ничего так получилось. А тебе всё увеличили или только мышцы?  
— Тони!  
— Что? Я лицо заинтересованное, всё равно же узнаю. Вау, класс, краснеешь ты даже круче, чем раньше, это из-за сыворотки или потому что ты теперь официально оплот морали и нравственности?  
— И ты попираешь эту мораль, лапая меня за задницу.  
— Обожаю, когда ты такое говоришь. Грязные словечки и невинный вид, так заводит! Знаешь, ты только не обижайся, а всё-таки жаль, что они тебе и глаза изменили. Серые тоже неплохо, но раньше они у тебя были просто обалденные. Такие голубые, честные, невинные, кто угодно бы повёлся. Нет, мне и так нравится, правда, ты не подумай…  
— О, — Стив, осторожно отстранился и поднял руки к лицу. — Это не они. Это я.  
Несколько секунд спустя на Тони смотрели те самые небесно-голубые глаза, которые когда-то сбили его с ног на Пятой Авеню. Фигурально выражаясь.  
— Я помню, что тебе нравилось. Ну и попросил линзы. На всякий случай. Вдруг бы ты узнал. Глупо, конечно…  
Последняя деталь паззла встала на своё место. Это был его Стив. Настоящий, на 100% его Стив.  
— Никогда не буду недооценивать твои мозги, — поклялся Тони, разрываясь между желанием завалить Стива на кровать и зацеловать до одури — для начала — и нежеланием отрываться от этих глаз, которые ему, чёрт возьми, ночами снились. Победила, как всегда, жадность. Приблизительное направление Тони вычислил правильно, а когда Стив, откидываясь на спину, потянул его за собой, про свою дилемму он уже не помнил.  
Лежать на ком-то, кто был настолько массивнее его, стало ещё одним новым ощущением. Довольно приятным. Тони определённо начал входить во вкус.  
— Придётся теперь мне всегда быть сверху, — сообщил он. — А то раздавишь, чего доброго.  
— Плохая отмазка, Старк.  
— А что? У меня, может, моральная травма. Я встречался с парнем, которого мог на руки поднять, причём без костюма, а тут нате вам!  
— Не помню, чтобы ты поднимал меня на руки.  
— Это была мечта. Нежно лелеемая. А ты её загубил.  
Его рубашка треснула у ворота.  
— Извини, — абсолютно неискренне покаялся Стив. — До сих пор трудно рассчитывать силу, понимаешь ли. Что ты там про мечту говорил?  
И всё такой же нахальный засранец!  
— А это была очень дорогая рубашка, — мурлыкнул Тони. — Придётся возмещать ущерб. Так и быть, возьму натурой, а то Щ.И.Т. наверняка тебе копейки платит.  
Судя по реакции, Стив был настроен расплачиваться немедленно и, возможно, даже с процентами. Тони стянул пострадавшую рубашку через голову и запустил обе руки под его футболку…  
От противного писка коммуникатора они оба подскочили, а Тони ещё и выругался от неожиданности.  
— Капитан Америка, — Стив поднёс запястье к губам, знаком призывая Тони молчать. Тот послушался. С другой стороны, не шевелиться его Стив не просил, поэтому…  
— Да, сэр. Да, по… понял. Что? Нет… сэр. Вам показалось. Я отжимался, дыхание сбилось. Да. Сэр. Есть.  
— Грош цена твоей выдержке, командир, — ехидно сообщил Тони, даже не думая доставать руку из его штанов. — А если бы тебя пытали враги?  
— Это был Фьюри!  
— Я понял, что не Наташа. Что бы он тебе ни сказал, это может подождать.  
— Нет, извини, — Стив мягко, но уверенно высвободился из его рук. — Шмидт объявился. Общий сбор.

Клинт с Наташей уже ждали их в вертолёте.  
— Старк?  
— Джарвис пришлёт костюм к месту назначения, — на ходу отмазался Тони. — Портативная модель пока в ремонте.  
На самом деле он не мог заставить себя расстаться со Стивом даже на полчаса. Один раз уже расстался, спасибо, больше не хочется. Тони знал, что это глупо. Ну так он никогда не отличался здравым смыслом, кого угодно спросите.  
— Да-а, было, что прятать, — вполголоса заметила Наташа, поглядывая на Капитана. Тот даже не вздрогнул, но Тони точно знал, что под своей маской Стив заливается румянцем.  
Стив. Его Стив. О, Господи.  
— Согласно сообщению полковника Фьюри, наш объект был замечен в Трентоне, Нью-Джерси. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а при содействии военных готовятся к эвакуации гражданских лиц. Мы должны постараться захватить его живым, потому что…  
— Потому что Щ.И.Т. хочет замести свои грязные секреты под ковёр, — подсказал Тони.  
— Потому что ему нужна помощь, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Кто-нибудь сообщил Брюсу?  
— Директор не рекомендовал привлекать его к операции, — отозвалась Наташа. — Много гражданских, от Халка будет больше вреда, чем пользы.  
— Верно.  
— Мы не знаем, вооружён ли объект.  
— Вряд ли. До сих пор он предпочитал сражаться голыми руками.  
— Или с помощью подручных средств.  
Стив машинально крутанул в руке щит.  
— Будьте внимательны — там могут остаться гражданские. Кто первый увидит нашего парня — сообщает остальным и ждёт, — последнее слово Капитан произнёс с нажимом. — Постарайтесь не провоцировать его. Возможно, мне удастся договориться мирно.  
Тони усмехнулся.  
— Понял, Кэп. Будем паиньками.

Вертолёт высадил их в районе, который когда-то явно замышлялось застройщиками как тихое, уютное местечко для семей среднего достатка. Однако это «когда-то» миновало, и обветшалые дома недружелюбно таращили на гостей тёмные окна. Несмотря на то, что район был, в принципе, жилым, людей на улицах не наблюдалось, и вскоре стала понятна причина — из-за углового дома вырулил военный джип.  
— Мстители, — не то спросил, не то констатировал вылезший из него полковник. Двое бойцов на заднем сиденье держали наготове автоматы и, кажется, боялись моргнуть. — Мы оцепили территорию, но людей у меня мало. Нам нужен снайпер, — полковник указал на крышу торгового центра, — и два человека в помощь моим ребятам, они эвакуируют детей из школы.  
Мстители переглянулись. Клинт еле заметно кивнул в знак согласия — не было сомнений, что под снайпером подразумевался именно он.  
— Где в последний раз видели объект? — спросила Наташа.  
— Я покажу. Кто из вас поможет с эвакуацией?  
— Мы сперва осмотримся, — дипломатично ответил Тони. Полковник ему не нравился. Не то чтобы Тони не любил военных, просто было в нём что-то такое… раздражающее.  
Объект его неприязни хмурился и то и дело шарил взглядом по сторонам.  
— Это все ваши люди?  
— А что, вам мало? — приподнял бровь Тони. — Или мы вас не устаиваем… — и тут его озарило. — Да чтоб я сдох. Он что, всё никак не угомонится?  
Полковник уставился в одну точку, но не ответил.  
— Тони?  
— Не было никакого маньяка, Нат. Они хотели выманить сюда Брюса. Если кто тут и маньяк, так это генерал Росс. И какое хорошее место выбрали — чтобы потом можно было заявить, что Халк, дескать, представлял угрозу для мирных жителей, и его необходимо было нейтрализовать. Чем вооружены ваши люди, полковник? Транквилизаторами? Или разрывными пулями?  
Лицо полковника стало кислым, словно он подавился уксусной эссенцией.  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы.  
— Бросьте, всё вы понимаете. Можете передать генералу, что если ещё раз выкинет что-нибудь подобное — я не успокоюсь, пока не засажу его в самую вонючую дыру, какую только сумею найти. И лично прослежу, чтобы он там оставался.  
Тони наблюдал, как полковник приказывает солдатам сворачивать операцию, и едва сдерживался от того, чтобы сплюнуть на землю. Его бесило, что они, супергерои, защитники Земли, были вынуждены сидеть на задницах и ничего не предпринимать, когда подобная мразь преследует Брюса. Брюса, который был самым миролюбивым парнем из всех, кого знал Тони. А ещё он знал, что несмотря на все угрозы (которые этот крысёныш наверняка побоится передавать Россу), отвратительная охота на этом не прекратится. Единственный способ остановить Росса — запереть его в тюрьме, а лучше — в психушке, и честно, Тони уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы провернуть это как-нибудь по-тихому. Или не по-тихому. Неважно, лишь бы выгорело.  
— У генерала, похоже, уже крыша едет, — пробормотал он, мысленно представляя Росса на фоне мягких белых стен. — Совсем помешался на нашем доке.  
— Не на Брюсе, — поправил Клинт, — на сыворотке в его крови.  
— Тогда тем более он двинутый. Зачем ему неудачная сыворотка Халка, когда уже…  
Когда-то Тони считал, что всякие дурацкие метафоры типа остановившегося сердца или мурашек по коже придумывают писатели с не в меру развитой фантазией специально, чтобы донести до тупого читателя всю остроту чувств своих персонажей. Но сейчас ему показалось, что кто-то заменил реактор в его груди куском льда, и этот лёд в одно мгновение выморозил его изнутри.  
— Где Кэп?!

 

Первым, что пробилось к сознанию Стива, было жужжание. Отдалённое, но от этого не менее настырное жужжание мушиного роя, такого плотного, чёрного, какой бывает в жару над свалкой… Почему-то сразу представилось, как эти мухи облепляют его, и Стиву стало противно до омерзения. Потом рой разделился надвое, и жужжали они по-разному, то громче, то тише, словно спорили друг с другом, а потом из назойливого гула начали выплывать отдельные слова, и Стив наконец понял, что это были человеческие голоса. И они действительно спорили.  
— … хотели… теперь… когда…  
— … время… я ничего…  
— … не пытайтесь…  
Стив вяло подумал, что оба голоса он уже где-то… Мысли тяжело ворочались в голове, думать было почти физически тяжело. Что до тела, то его Стив ощущал бесформенным свинцовым монолитом.  
— Мы выделим сыворотку, но никто не знает, как она подействует в этот раз.  
— Я видел анамнез этого дохляка. Если его она вылечила, то меня должна и подавно.  
— А если она вступит в реакцию с сывороткой в вашей крови?  
— Вы думаете, что мне будет хуже? Что может быть хуже этого?  
Ощущения постепенно появлялись: под закрытыми веками нарастал свет, и Стив уже мог различить отдельные части тела. Так, он уже знал, что лежит, и что его руки закинуты за голову.  
— Опять заросло, да что за…  
— Сыворотка же.  
Внутреннюю часть предплечья резануло короткой болью.  
— Осторожно!  
— Катетер врастает, будь он неладен.  
Второй укол боли был уже слабее. Стив осторожно приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился — нестерпимо яркие люминесцентные лампы висели у него прямо над головой.  
Он помнил лицо молодого военного, совсем мальчишки, и запинающийся голос: «Капитан, пожалуйста… Здесь раненые… Нужно поднять машину…». И внезапную боль в шее. Затем — ничего.  
Он не помнил, о чём думал, когда пошёл за мальчишкой один — ведь один же? пожалуйста, пусть один! — но это было, пожалуй, к лучшему. Приятно забыть, каким дебилом ты оказался.  
— Сколько ещё крови вам надо?  
— Ещё столько же. Потом возьмите образцы костного мозга.  
— Вас послушать, генерал, так может показаться, что вы на самом деле доктор.  
Генерал Росс — Стив наконец вспомнил, кому принадлежит один из голосов, — еле слышно хмыкнул.  
— Думаете, мы просто смотрели, как врачи в белых халатах разрабатывают сыворотку, и ни черта в этом не понимали?  
— Я просто удивлён.  
То, что держало Стива за запястья, было холодным и тяжёлым. Металл. Подвижный. Скорее всего, цепь. Судя по весу — достаточно толстая, чтобы он не смог её разорвать. Под спиной тоже ощущалось жёсткое и холодное, судя по высоте — стол. Тоже металлический. В голову полезли неприятные воспоминания о лабораториях, и Стив усилием воли постарался прогнать их.  
— Когда вы сможете выделить сыворотку?  
— Нужно будет провести испытания…  
— К чёрту испытания! Это правильная сыворотка, она должна помочь…  
— Не поможет.  
Оба спорщика замолчали и повернулись к Стиву. Человека, стоящего рядом с генералом, он видел впервые, и слышал от него прежде всего пару слов, но не составляло труда догадаться, кто это.  
— Сыворотка не поможет, — повторил он, облизнув потрескавшиеся губы. — Она осталась точно такой же.  
Шмидт шагнул к нему ближе и нагнулся, пристально рассматривая Стива. Тот пытался не отводить взгляд, хотя получалось это с трудом — перед глазами всё плыло. Новое лицо Шмидта было старше и с более правильными чертами, но зная, что это маска, было трудно воспринимать его как лицо живого человека.  
— Если сыворотка осталась прежней, — вкрадчиво проговорил Шмидт, — как получилось, что эксперимент с тобой удался? Чем ты такой особенный?  
Вита-лучи — Говард Старк — Тони…  
— Меня чем-то облучали, — выбрал Стив полуправду. — Одновременно с сывороткой. Они сказали, что это уменьшит разрушающее воздействие.  
Шмидт сухо рассмеялся.  
— Она наконец-то позаботились о своём подопытном кролике. Как мило. Кто ещё знает про эту технологию?  
— Полковник Фьюри, — Стив старался смотреть самыми честными глазами, хотя силуэты двоились и уплывали в сторону. — И врачи, наверное. В Щ.И.Т.е.  
— Иными словами, от одной сыворотки толка не будет?  
— На вашем месте я бы ему не верил, — предупредил Росс, неприязненно глядя на Стива. Однако Шмидт кивнул и обернулся к нему.  
— Благодарю, генерал Росс. Вы мне больше не понадобитесь.  
И одном точным, быстрым движением свернул генералу шею.  
Стив едва удержался от вскрика, когда тело генерала с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол. Шмидт проводил его задумчивым взглядом и неторопливо вытер руки о штаны.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что всё было напрасно?  
— Почему? Вам могут помочь. Мы можем помочь, — Стив старался говорить как можно убедительнее. — У Щ.И.Т.а остались все технологии, они смогут…  
— Хватит лгать! Щ.И.Т. закатает меня в самый глубокий бункер, чтобы никто не узнал о проваленном эксперименте. У них есть супер-солдат, хороший супер-солдат, — сильная рука стянула воротник Стива, — думаешь, они хотят, чтобы кто-то пронюхал про чудовище?!  
— Ты не чудовище, — прохрипел Стив. — Тебе просто нужна помощь.  
— Возможно, ты прав, — Шмидт склонил голову и замер, прислушиваясь. — Возможно, мне удастся найти способ заставить Фьюри завершить эксперимент. Впрочем, это уже неважно. Твои коллеги скоро будут здесь.  
Стив и сам уже слышал перестрелку где-то далеко — его слух был столь же обострён.  
— Как печально, что генерал Росс похитил Капитана Америку, — Шмидт неторопливо нагнулся и достал пистолет генерала из кобуры, закреплённой на уже мёртвом теле. — Ты сопротивлялся, конечно. Свернул ему шею. Никто тебя не осудит, это была самозащита. Но, к сожалению, он успел тебя застрелить. Даже сыворотка не смогла мгновенно исцелить мозг. Америка будет скорбеть.  
Холодный ствол пистолета прижался к виску Стива и тот инстинктивно попытался отклонить голову. Он, конечно, знал, что сыворотка не делает его бессмертным, и был готов к тому, что во время одной из миссий ему может не повезти, но умирать от рук маньяка не хотелось. Особенно теперь, когда они с Тони наконец-то… он был готов чем угодно поклясться, что это именно Тони сейчас прорывается к нему с боем, и неважно, как он его нашёл, это же Тони, он всё может. Надо только выиграть немного времени и дождаться.  
— Не делай этого, мы тебе поможем, клянусь…  
— Не вы, — холодно уточнил Шмидт. — Мне может помочь Щ.И.Т. А ты теперь бесполезен.  
Он на миг отвёл руку с пистолетом, перехватывая его удобнее, и Стив рванулся изо всех сил, понимая, что второго шанса не будет. Цепь не поддалась — Шмидт прекрасно знал, какой прочностью должны обладать путы, способные удержать Капитана Америку. А вот стол не выдержал.  
Выстрел прогремел над ухом, опалив волосы и кожу на виске. Стив рухнул на пол в грохоте разваливающегося металла, взмахнул рукой — запутавшаяся в цепи ножка стола задела Шмидта по лицу. От удара ногой в бок перехватило дыхание. Стив понимал, что драться не сможет — у него всё ещё кружилась голова, а пол с потолком плавно качались друг другу навстречу, поэтому он схватил своего противника за ноги и дёрнул на пол. Шмидт сразу же навалился на него и начал душить; признав тактику негодной, Стив пинком отшвырнул его от себя и попытался встать. Дальше, чем подняться на четвереньки, дело не пошло, зато вскочивший гораздо быстрее Шмидт схватил его за горло и вздёрнул на ноги.  
— Я всё равно сильнее тебя, — прошипел он, брызгая слюной.  
В ответ Стив с размаху врезал ему ногой по яйцам.  
— Не стальные, — сочувственно кивнул он, когда вопль раненого бизона сменился тонким воем. — Есть всё-таки недоработки в проекте.  
Руки Шмидту он скрутил за спиной всё той же цепью, завязав её для верности на два узла. В процессе связывания Шмидт пытался вырваться, но Стив просто уселся на него сверху, в буквальном смысле подавив сопротивление. Правда, садился он не ради этого. Просто ноги подкашивались.  
Когда Шмидт был надёжно упакован, Стив наконец получил возможность оглядеться по сторонам. Помещение, в котором он находился, здорово напоминало старый ангар. Огромные железные двери были заперты, но металл казался не таким уж прочным, засов — тем более, и Стив, шатаясь, побрёл к выходу. Одна из створок дверей плавно двигалась вверх, возвращаясь на место всякий раз, когда он моргал. Стены покачивались в такт его шагам. Чем-то напоминало состояние после особо жестокого приступа астмы. Забавно, Стив думал, что давно уже забыл, как оно тогда бывало, а теперь оказывается, что прекрасно всё помнит…  
Засов жалобно скрежетнул болтами, отрываясь от двери; Стив навалился на створки всем телом, заморгал от ударившего в глаза солнечного света, а потом дверь ушла у него из-под руки, и он, не удержав равновесия, начал падать.  
Прямо на закованные в железо руки.  
— Стив?! Стив, посмотри на меня! Ты ранен? Что с тобой? Стив!  
— Всё в п-порядке, — пробормотал Стив, улыбаясь, потому что теперь всё действительно было в порядке.  
— Транки, — вполголоса подсказала Наташа, проскальзывая мимо Тони к Шмидту. Вдвоём с Клинтом они деловито потащили преступника к выходу из ангара. На Тони со Стивом подчёркнуто не смотрели, из тактичности или профессионализма — кто их знает.  
— А. Это ничего. Это пройдёт, — Тони сжал Стива крепче. — Что у тебя за дурная привычка, Роджерс: стоит на минуту потерять из виду, как ты исчезаешь. Завязывай уже с этим, слышишь?  
— А ты не теряй, — предложил Стив. Голова кружилась, и он позволил себе закрыть глаза и привалиться к плечу Тони. Если кто-нибудь заметит, он скажет, что потерял сознание. Может он потерять сознание, в конце-то концов?  
— Замётано, — серьёзно сказал Тони, а затем…  
— То… Старк? Ты что делаешь?! Прекрати немедленно!  
— Мечты должны сбываться, Капитан, — злорадно отозвался тот, взмывая в воздух. — Тебе ли не знать!

 

_Эпилог_

 

В конференц-зале Трискелиона Мстители полным составом ожидали Ника Фьюри для стандартного «разбора полётов» после успешного окончания миссии. Железный Человек увлечённо набирал что-то на своём старкфоне. Брюс делал заметки в потрёпанном блокноте. Чёрная Вдова разглядывала ногти. Соколиный Глаз полировал пальцами наконечник стрелы. Капитан Америка с ответственным видом пялился в потолок.  
Когда дверь наконец отворилась, впуская полковника, никто из команды даже не шелохнулся.  
Сопровождаемый шуршанием чёрного плаща, кажущимся особенно громким в напряжённой тишине конференц-зала, Фьюри прошествовал к своему месту во главе овального стола и обвёл Мстителей тяжёлым взглядом.  
— До сих пор я считал, что вы серьёзно относитесь к своей работе. В частности, к имиджу Щ.И.Т.а в глазах американских граждан. Так какого же, позвольте узнать, чёрта я открываю новости и вижу вот это?!  
На стол с силой шваркнулась стопка распечатанных фотографий.  
— Какого чёрта вся страна с восторгом глазеет на то, как Железный Человек несёт Капитана Америку на руках, словно грёбаную невесту через порог спальни?!  
— Через подоконник, — брякнул Тони и тут же прикусил язык.  
Клинт весьма ненатурально изобразил кашель. Полковник выглядел так, словно фотографии в буквальном смысле слова встали ему поперёк горла.  
Неизвестный фотограф постарался: даже с такого расстояния фигуры на фотографиях были видны чётко и опознаваемо. И выглядели они… ну да, как сказал полковник Фьюри, так они и выглядели. Не хватало разве что фаты на голове Капитана.  
— Больше не повторится, сэр, — Стив единственный из всех честно пытался раскаиваться. Получалось так себе, но на общем фоне… — Я плохо себя чувствовал и был не в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно. Я сожалею, сэр.  
— Вам следовало показаться медикам Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Я не был ранен, сэр. Я находился под действием транквилизаторов. Сыворотка нейтрализовала их в течение часа.  
— Спасибо, что всё-таки нашли время зайти к нам.  
— Пожалуйста, — невозмутимо ответил Капитан Америка. — Кстати сказать, я вообще-то за вещами. Я решил принять предложение Старка и переселиться в Башню.  
Фьюри подозрительно уставился на него.  
— Насколько я помню, Капитан, до сих пор вы категорически отказывались переезжать.  
— Я передумал.  
— И чем же вызвано такое изменение взглядов?  
— Я решил, что это способствует улучшению коммуникативных связей внутри команды, а следовательно, повысит эффективность командной работы в полевых условиях, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался Стив. Тони почувствовал прилив умиления. Капитан Америка троллит Ника Фьюри — стоило дожить до этого дня.  
— Мы его давно уговаривали, сэр, — неожиданно подала голос Наташа. — Всё-таки он наш командир.  
Они точно его не уговаривали, в этом Тони был уверен, потому что ни Наташа, ни Клинт до сих пор не проявляли интереса к тому, где и как живёт Капитан Америка, да и вряд ли кто-то из них стал бы приглашать Кэпа в Башню, не заручившись сперва согласием Тони. Но Наташа бросила на Стива взгляд, в котором было столько понимания, что Тони не рискнул спрашивать. Лучше не знать, какие мысли бродят в прелестной головке Чёрной Вдовы. Ладно, если про работу, а вдруг её на романтику потянуло? Представить страшно.  
Всё было как всегда. Фьюри разорялся на тему недостаточной ответственности у некоторых членов команды, Кэп внимал, Наташа с Клинтом общались с помощью еле заметных жестов и, кажется, телепатии, Брюс не то задумался, не то украдкой дремал — в четыре часа утра он ещё торчал в своей лаборатории… Тони почувствовал, как в груди зарождается некое тёплое чувство, не имеющее отношения к реактору. Он привык к ним. Ко всем. Помоги ему Бог, он, кажется, действительно привык к ним.  
— Шмидт признался, что сам нашёл генерала Росса и использовал его ресурсы, чтобы добраться до Капитана и обработать полученную из его крови сыворотку. Он планировал в любом случае избавиться от него в дальнейшем.  
— Хороший мальчик, — мрачно буркнул Клинт.  
— Аргументировал он это тем, что его возмутило, как Росс обошёлся с доктором Беннером. Он утверждает, что генерал получил по заслугам.  
— Очень хороший.  
— На наши базы он нападал, чтобы выманить Капитана из зоны досягаемости Щ.И.Т.а. Неприятно признавать, но мы все на это купились.  
— Не беспокойтесь, полковник, — Тони торжественно прижал руку к сердцу. — Я теперь с него глаз не спущу. То есть, мы все не спустим. Слово бойскаута.  
— Старк, если твои шуточки поставят под угрозу командную работу, мне придётся пересмотреть решение о твоём участии в проекте Мстителей. Я предупреждал, что ожидаю от тебя по крайней мере уважения к другим членам команды…  
Тони слушал такую знакомую, практически родную тираду Фьюри и старался не улыбаться, представляя, как возрастёт её накал, есть Фьюри прознает, что он, Тони, питает глубочайшее уважение к Капитану Америке не только как к члену команды, но и как к члену… хм… да и не только уважение… То есть, узнать-то Фьюри точно узнает. Вопрос в том, когда.  
— Всё-таки Пеп была права насчёт кольца, — тихонько пробурчал он себе под нос. — Ещё работать и работать…


End file.
